A Blue Story
by Your Little Kitten
Summary: This is Blue's Story. From her birth to the time she joined the group. Each section of her life will be cut into chapters. So far we have her Birth...Please Read and Review!


**Chapter 1, A Blue Birth**

((**Disclaimer**! I do not own the Series Wolf's Rain, nor any of the characters created by the awesome anime/manga/whatever. I DO however own Lila and Nanook and any other OC's I have created to tell Blue's story that I have formulated. Please don't kill me if I have screwed anything up because I've only seen the Anime, not read any of the mangas! Kay? Kay!

**PLEASE Read & Review!** More Chapters are soon to come and also so are more Wolf's Rain Fanfics if you are interested in seeing more! BTW! This is rated 16+ merely because it has sexual references…I don't go into detail but…yeah…Don't need to get in trouble!))

Running at top speed, wind blowing through her dark grey fur, Lila couldn't help but allow her tongue to roll out of her mouth like a love drunk puppy. Lila's destination was currently unknown to her, but her large black furred Alpha was leading her there with a huge smile spread across his face. Just like Nanook to surprise her like this. He had been doing things like this out of the blue ever since they'd found out she was pregnant. Not only was he her alpha, but he was also her life mate. Lila supposed that would mean she was Alpha female, but their pack wasn't really like that. The only reason Lila called Nanook the Alpha was because everyone followed him, there were no set titles in this pack, and everyone was free to do as they pleased, unless Nanook really found it necessary for the others to follow his orders.

After a good couple hours of running, the two came to a small house built into and around a cave in the mountains. At first glance Lila was merely thinking that it was such a cute place and that this was not their destination, that is until Nanook slowed his pace and then walked up to the house in his human appearance and looked back at her, fire in his eyes and a smile on his face. After a couple seconds of thought, Lila realized what this was. Her new house…their new house. Eyes widening, Lila ran up to Nanook and pounced on him with hugs and kisses. She didn't even need to see the inside to see how perfect this place was.

"So does that mean you like it, darling?" Nanook finally spoke for the first time since leaving town. Lila smiled widely with a nod and kissed him on the lips again. This time the kiss was not so much a peck as the others were but a deep kiss. Before long, Lila's hormones took over and she pushed Nanook into the house. With a quick glance around, Lila found the bed quickly and maneuvered her mate over to the bed. She wanted to do this like a human and the bed was the best place to do it. Although she was pregnant, this was her first child so she barely showed much more than a tiny bump on her belly. Her chocolate dark skin gleamed in the moonlight as Lila pushed Nanook onto the bed backwards. He was so bewildered by her sudden lust but, did not second guess it. Before long she was straddling him, kisses every two seconds deepening her lust for him. Before long the two were wrapped up in each other's arms making sweet poetry with their bodies.

Morning now, Lila slept in her mate's arms. It was an odd thing really, being able to seem both human and wolf at any given moment. Many people thought that her kind physically shifted into a human form but this was not the case. It was merely an illusion set out to those with weak minds. All other of their kind could see whatever form they desired as long as the wolf was putting up the human guise. Humans, however, only saw the wolf form if said wolf chose for them to, or if the wolf was caught unguarded or unconscious. Right now, however, Lila and Nanook were wide awake. If a human were to come by they would see the two under covers, Nanook lying on his back with Lila curled up on his chest. But, in reality, the two were curled up in crescent shapes, Lila's head on top of Nanook's shoulders.

Last night's love making had been so wonderful, it felt so magical. Perhaps that was because it was the night before the full moon. Every night in the week of a full moon felt wonderful to all wolves, it pulled at them, made them want to howl. Tonight the pack would run together and enjoy the feeling only a full moon could give to them. It was a feeling unlike any other. Nothing could match it. Not lovemaking, not fulfilling one's thirst or hunger after starving for months…nothing. In fact, the moon very often sustained them for some time if basking in the moonlight while the hunt was slim.

As the two lie there, Lila suddenly felt a kick against her stomach. A quiet gasp escaped her lips as her fingers wrapped her tight belly. Perhaps this full moon she would NOT be joining the pack in their run. Her child was soon to be born. Their ancient said that she was within the last couple weeks of carrying the pup and that soon she would go into labor. The old wolf had said it was a very painful experience but worth the pain. Luckily Lila was giving birth to only one pup rather than a whole litter. The old wolf had given birth to five litters over the years, the least amount in one litter had been only three pups. Of course some of the pups were now a part of the pack, but the others, mostly males, had gone off to make their own packs. Of all the Old Wolf's pups, only three remained, there had been five this time last year but due to the stupid Nobles two had been killed.

Another kick to the stomach and Lila sat up, uncomfortable and in slight pain. This was nothing normal, just the pup probably reacting to the full moon or her parents' final calmness. It was very irresponsible of Lila to have done that with the pup so close to birthing but, Lila's hormones had taken over her too strongly and she had been unable to resist her urges. Nanook lifted his head and looked at her, but Lila ignored him. It was nothing, just a fussy puppy in her belly that was eager to come out soon. After a couple minutes of sitting there, the pup finally calmed down and Lila looked over at her mate with an apologetic smile.

"No worries, Love. All is well" Lila said to reassure her mate. Nanook then smiled and nudged her with his muzzle. Lila smiled and then curled back up against him. She was exhausted, they both were. Before long, sleep took them both.

Waking up with a scream, Lila couldn't believe the pain she felt in her stomach. Clutching her stomach with her hands, Lila tried to calm the pain, yet nothing could. This must be it. The pup could wait no longer. Looking around with fear in her eyes, Lila saw that Nanook was no longer there. Tears brimmed her eyes as Lila realized her greatest fears. Giving birth alone. She had always thought that Nanook and the Old Wolf would be here. That all would be well and it would be an easy process that would give out a beautiful pup that was half her, half Nanook.

Now that she was alone for this process, Lila knew the process would NOT be easy. Thinking back through her instinctual memory, Lila stayed in her wolf form now and curled her body so that maybe the pup would come out easier. Laying on her side and panting, Lila wondered where Nanook was. God how she wanted him with her! Suddenly, a pain ripped through her body and Lila couldn't hold back the howl that forced its way up her throat. Unsure of whether that was natural or not, Lila tried to move so there was less pain. Finally she found a position and stayed there, her front legs pushing her up so she was angled slightly.

Breathing in a certain rhythm, Lila found that it was easier to push the baby and keep a level head this way. He he ho…he he ho…he he ho. PUSH. He he ho…he he ho…he he ho…Another PUSH! Oh god this was going to be a long afternoon.

By the time the sun set and the moon was rising, Lila was exhausted laying on the bed, sweat matting her fur and a crazed look in her eye. She was still alone, still in labor. She had been at this for the last 5 hours now and there seemed to be no break in it. Nanook was still no where to be seen and Lila was starting to become frantic.

Suddenly, Lila could smell someone. Not just any someone, but her Nanook. Plus two others. With a whine, Lila tried to get Nanook's immediate attention and it worked. His dark black hair was instantly visible after the whine and he saw what was going on. Lila could instantly see his face twist with sorrow as he realized he'd left her here waiting for him for so long. He was by her sides within seconds, however, rubbing his muzzle against hers, begging for forgiveness through action and not word. She returned his plea with a weak lick and then he turned to one of the boys he had arrived with to go get the Old Wolf and to tell her what was happening.

Feeling weak, Lila just laid there, no more energy to push, the pain ripping through her more frequently now. Lila lay there pain in her eyes, begging God to carry the Old Wolf to her swiftly so that she could know what to do. Luckily, God answered her pray and after a short fifteen minutes the young wolf returned with the Old Wolf. The old woman did not have a name, nor did anyone call her anything other than Old Wolf or Granny. She didn't care, she knew her age and was proud of it. Granny was instantly by her side after looking into the small yet roomy house and seeing Lila in her state.

After some coaching and a lot of pushing and pain, an hour later a young pup was born. Lila was so exhausted by this point that she didn't have the energy to bite off the placenta. After some pushing from her mate, Lila finally did as the Old Wolf said. She said it was good luck and health for the pup, as well as returning much needed energy to the mother.

"So…what are you going to name the pup? It is a girl…" The Old Wolf asked. Upon looking at the pup and her so black fur it almost looked blue, Lila smiled, nudged the pup whose eyes were not yet open and said "Blue…her name will be blue…"


End file.
